


I Want It All

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou and Mihashi decide to go just outside the city to spend their Christmas together doing the thing they love the most beside baseball - stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It All

Given they only had two days off because of the holidays, Mihashi and Kanou decided to take full advantage of it and travel to the cabins just outside the city to spend the holidays together. It only seemed right, it was a quiet, modest place that got some snow, but above all it was rumored to be the best place to go stargazing. 

After packing just enough clothes for two days with the warmest clothes they had (their matching tan coats on their hands) they took the bullet train to the small town. It was just a two hours ride but they both spend it quietly gazing at the outside scenery, sometimes making small talk. Their hands linked together for most of the ride and that was enough for them. 

The ride was quicker than either thought it would be and as soon as they were drifting to sleep their exit was announced on the overhead. Although inside the train the heater was on, as soon as they stepped outside Mihashi shuddered, the difference in weather making him shiver as he quickly put on his coat.

When Mihashi continued to shiver, Kanou smiled fondly before he asked about his gloves and find out that he had forgotten them. So Kanou took out his and gave them to Mihashi before asking if he wanted his coat too. Mihashi simply accepted the gloves, insisting that that was enough for now and they should hurry to the cabins where the warm was, Kanou smiled again and nodded.

The walk toward the place was a short one (it was a relatively small town after all), so by lunch time they had arrived to the small cabins, talked to the front office so they could get their keys, and got into their room. Deciding to eat lunch inside the place, they just left everything inside the closet and went to eat. It was a small lunch, not fancy at all, but it was perfect for them. 

After eating and with more energy that they thought, they decided to take advantage of the trail that was greatly advertised by the staff. They were near a forest so the view, according to the front office, was really beautiful. Since they didn’t wanted to spend their time here inside they decided to take it. They changed into warmer clothes (“ _Layers_ , Mihashi. Layers”) and followed the red signs that indicated where the trail started. 

It really was _beautiful_. They both agreed, as they walked side by side, pointing at things they found interesting. The further they walked, the colder it felt. Or at least that what Mihashi felt, starting to feel cold again as he buried his hands inside the coat. Kanou was quick to notice and with a smile, he unwrapped his scarf and wrapped it around Mihashi’s neck, following it with a kiss on the nose. Mihashi smiled and giggled, making Kanou’s smile grow wider.

Hours later, they both realized that the trail was longer that they had anticipated and by the halfway mark the sun was already setting down making it harder to see.

“We better..go..back,” Mihashi said and Kanou agreed with a nod. 

Soon after the lights to the trail started to lit up the way back as the sky grew darker and darker until it turned into a beautiful shade of dark blue. If it wasn’t for the lights, the place would be completely dark but neither mind. They weren’t the only ones out and the stars shined beautifully in the sky. 

Walking faster than before, it didn’t took them long to get to the end of the trail. But as they walked back to their room, they both realized they wanted to stay outside just a little longer and watch the stars. 

Upon spotting a fire pit, they agreed that was the best place to stargaze. There was a small hammock near it so they walked back to their room to grab a small blanket. It was still thankfully empty when they walked back so they climbed in and snuggled together, Kanou’s arm looped around Mihahi’s and Mihahi’s head on his shoulder, watching the stars. 

It was quiet for a while, neither saying anything in favor of enjoying the beautiful view. Until Mihashi asked about a star and Kanou smiled before talking about it. The silence turned into Kanou talking about the stars, going in detail about everything he knew and Mihashi happily listening to everything he said, making comments once in awhile. 

Despite being near the fire, as time passed by Kanou could feel Mihashi inching closer to him in hopes of warmth and every time he would tried to hold him closer and wrap the blanket tighter around them. It wasn’t particularly cold but the wind was strong that night, making the fire flicker constantly. 

“You want to go inside?” Kanou finally asked. 

Mihashi shook his head. “I...want to stay...here. With. You.”

Kanou smiled softly before turning to place a kiss on Mihahi’s forehead. “Alright.” 

As if they were in a movie, snow slowly but surely started to fall. It wasn’t strong, just a few flecks of snow that indicated that stronger snow was coming that night, but it made them both smile. 

The moment couldn’t be more _perfect_ than right this moment.  


“Let’s stay until midnight, okay?” Kanou asked and Mihashi agreed with a nod. He wasn’t exactly sure why but he wanted to stay there until midnight, when the 24th changed into the 25th and he could tell Mihashi ‘Merry Christmas’ under the stars. 

It thankfully didn’t get any colder as the small flecks of snow fell so they stayed cuddled with one another, wrapped in the blanket. Conversation picked up again, about everything and nothing, about baseball and themselves. It was comfortable, it was _safe_. 

Mihashi’s phone beeped announcing that it was 12 AM. 

“Merry Christmas _Ren_ ,” Kanou said with a smile. 

Mihashi blushed at being called by his name, it always made him blush. But he loved it when Kanou said his name. “Merry Christmas, _Shu-chan_ ,” 

The nickname was too much for Kanou who blinked and then smiled the widest grin Mihashi had seen for a while. No matter how many times he’d said it, it would be just as wonderful. 

Being apart for most of the year, only made them treasure this kind of moments more, so they both broke into a smile and giggled before turning to watch the sky once more. Despite already being 12 in the morning, neither made a motion to move. 

“I guess it’s time to-” Kanou started after a few minutes passed by but stopped when he saw the shooting star across the sky. It lasted all but a second as it flashed across the dark night. 

“A! Shooting...a shooting star!” Mihashi said happily, turning to look at Kanou. “Wish, let..wish some-thing!” 

He closed his eyes and Kanou followed suit. It didn’t took either long to know _exactly_ what to wish for. 

_“I want to be with Mihashi forever.”_

_“I never want Kanou to leave.”_

They opened their eyes in unison and turned to look at each other and leaned in for a quick peck. 

Deciding that it was enough for tonight  since tomorrow they had all day to enjoy everything, they climbed out of the hammock, gathering their things and walking back to their room. They walked back holding hands and a smile on their faces. It was _perfect_ , _absolutely perfect._

“I’m glad we came,” Mihashi said smiling happily and Kanou nodded. 

“This is already the _best_ Christmas I’ve had.”


End file.
